Episode 1 - In the Shadow Of Ferocious Cat! Transcript
(Our story begins as we zoom into the world of Pokemon. The Narrator speaks) Narrator: The Pokemon World. Where all living creatures live together in peace with humans and trainers along on their journey. Here we find many creatures in Pallet Town from our hero Ash Ketchum together with his partner Pikachu and all of his Pokemon friends in the world they will now go on an new adventure they have never discovered around the world before. (This starts where Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Totodile, Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig, Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Emolga, Pansage, Corphish, Marill, Venonet, Dwebelle, Buneary, Pachirisu, Croakgunk, Lotad, Vulpix, Psyduck, Geodude, Horsea, Axew, Scraggy, Skitty, Aipom, Bonsly, Eevee, Buizel, Togepi, Poliwag, Happiny and Munchlax are sleeping near a shade from a tree until Professor Oak drives on the road honking his horn by waking up the Pokemon) All the small Pokemon: (Woke up) Professor Oak: Hey! I've got everything pack and we're ready to head out on a new place I've never been gone too. You Pokemon can come along with me if you like. All the small Pokemon: (Ran toward the car Professor Oak's driving and got inside while saying their names excitedly) Professor Oak: Welcome aboard! Pikachu: Pika Pika! Piplup: Pip Pip Piplup! Charmander: Charman-der! Chikorita: Chika-ri! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Eevee: Eeeeeevee! Munchlax: Munch-lax! Axew: Axew! Scraggy: Scraggy! Turtwig: Tur-twig! Chimchar: Chim-char! Buneary: Buneary! Pachirisu: Pa chi ri pa! Buizel: Buuuuuui! Lotad: Lotad! Torchic: Tor-chic! Treecko: Tree-cko! Mudkip: Mud-kip! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: Vulpix! Geodude: Geodude! Snivy: Snivy! Tepig: Te-pig! Oshawott: Osha-wott! Skitty: Meow meow meow! Croakgunk: Croaaaaaaak! Horsea: Horrrrrrrrseeeeaaaa! Emolga: Eeeeeemooolll! Pansage: Pansage! Togepi: Togepi!!! Corphish: Cor-phish! Marill: Marill!! Venonet: Venonet! Venonet! Aipom: Ooh ooh ahh! Ai-pom! Totodile: Dile dile dile dile dile! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil!! Poliwag: Poli-wag! Professor Oak: Let's go! (He starts the car and drives on the road to the airport where all the small Pokemon and Professor Oak when inside the airport air lanes building give the ticket manager a ticket to the other world and when on a plane as the airplane took off and flies toward up in the sky) Just you wait, Pokemon you get to meet all the new friends you make in this place. Dwebble: Dwebble! (The small Pokemon looked out the window and saw Pidgeotto, Swallow, Staravia and Unfezant who are about to come along as well by flying outside in the sky) Pidgeotto: Pigeoaaaaaah! Staravia: Star-avia! Swallow: Swallow! Swallow! Unfezant: Unfezant! Pikachu: Pika Pika Pika-Chu! Bonsly: Bon-sly! Snivy: Sni-vy! Snivy! Tepig: Tepig Tepig! Oshawott: Osha Oshawott! (But little does the small Pokemon know that they are not alone but Team Rocket is on this plane too disguise themselves as passengers who are Jessie, James and Meowth) Jessie: We're on this plane to see what this world is made of! James: I can't wait to see what this world is like while watching the other Pokemon by spying. Meowth: I wonder what we can see in this other place is filled with the rest of the other humans. Jessie: We won't know unless we land in the new place. James: Then we'll catch Pikachu and the rest of the twerps Pokemon too. Meowth: Now that's the plan like old times stake. (All the small Pokemon kept on looking at the window and saw a world filled with humans, animals and hamsters as they headed there to check it out) Pikachu: Pika! Pika Pika! (We cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Hamtaro) (Pokemon and Hamtaro Theme Song Begins in Stop-Motion of a video game from Poke-Park) It's always hard when your journey begins! Hard to find your way hard to make new friends! But there's nothing you can't do 'Cause you got the power inside of you! It's not always Haaaaamtaaaarooooo but your heart always knows whats right! It's not about win or lose it's a path you choose! Let the journey begin...!!! POKEMON!!!!! Title: "POKEMON AND HAMTARO" (We cut to the unova pokedex by zooming on screen and the title episode which is episode 1) Hamtaro: (Reading Episode Tittle Off-Screen) "In the Shadow Of Ferocious Cat!" (The airplane comes down to a complete stop on the road and wheels from the plane as it lands there to a complete road. All the small Pokemon sleep but then the wheels squeaks on the streets hitting the breaks making the small Pokemon awake by saying their names in a panic. Soon the plane comes to a stop at the Ham-Ham Clubhouse) Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu? Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle. Charmander: Char-mander. Bulbasaur: Bul-ba! (Team Rocket's disguise as passengers comes off as well when they fall down after a complete stop) Jessie: Well there goes our passengers disguises. James: How dare they stop this plane that we're in a stop?! Meowth: The one who's driving the plane gets to be in a drive way. (All the small Pokemon got out of the plane and sees a Ham-Ham Clubhouse somebody built along the way) Pikachu: Pika? Pika pika! Scraggy: Scraggy scrag! Snivy: Snivy? Tepig: (Squeals) Pig Pig Tepig! Oshawott: Oshawott osha osha oshawott! Piplup: Pip piplup piplup! Happiny: Happiny! Emolga: Emol! Pansage: Paaaaan! Togepi: Toge! Toge toge toge toge! Pikachu: (Knocks on the door to see if anybody is at a Ham-Ham Clubhouse three times) Pika Pika! Pika-chu! Chu! Pika! Vulpix: Vuuul! Psyduck: Pssssssy! Croakgunk: Croakgunk. Chikorita: Chika Chika. Cyndaquil: Cynda- quil quil cyndaquil! Totodile: To-to-dile! Turtwig: Twiiiiig!! Chimchar: Chiiiiim!! (All the small Pokemon walked away from the ham-ham clubhouse. Suddenly, dark clouds are upon the sky and somebody's ruzzling up behind the bushes and A Ferocious Cat appears from behind the bushes) Ferocious Cat: Meow. Pikachu: Pika? (All the small Pokemon heard something and looked behind and saw a Ferocious Cat right behind them) Ferocious Cat: (Hissing happily) Mreooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! All the small Pokemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs for their lives saying their names scaredly) Ferocious Cat: Mreoooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Chases all the small Pokemon. The small Pokemon kept on running before they come upon a river then they stopped running and looked behind and saw the Ferocious Cat coming towards them) Mreooooooooooooooooow!!! All the small Pokemon: (Got scared while screamed and shouted their names. Then a Hamster named Hamtaro rushed to the rescue and grabbed the Ferocious Cat's tail and throws him into mid-air) Ferocious Cat: Meooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (He flew into mid-air) Pikachu: Pika? Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur? Squirtle: Squirtle? Charmander: Charmander? Eevee: Eeeeeevee! Axew: Ax-ew? Skitty: Meow meow! Lotad: Lotad? Treecko: Treecko? Torchic: Torchic? Mudkip: Mudkip? Psyduck: Psyduck. Hamtaro: That was close. Are you all alright? Pikachu: Pika pika! Axew: Ew! Hamtaro: I didn't know that your Pokemon. Pikachu: Pika Pika! Pika Pika! Hamtaro: Wow you just moved here all by yourselves? That's Ham-tastic... For Pokemon that you are. My name's Hamtaro. What are your names? Pikachu: Pi-kachu! Charmander: Charmander! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Psyduck: Psy-duck! Vulpix: Vul-pix! Skitty: Meow meow! Chikorita: Chika-ri! Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil! Treecko: Tree-cko! Torchic: Tor-chic! Mudkip: Mud-kip! Corphish: Cor-phish! Munchlax: Mun-chlax! Marill: Marill! Venonet: Venonet! Lotad: Lo-tad! Piplup: Pip-lup! Chimchar: Chim-char! Turtwig: Tur-twig! Buneary: Bun-ea-ry! Croakgunk: Croakgunk! Buizel: Bui Bui! Pachirisu: Pa chi ri pa! Happiny: Happ-piny! Snivy: Sni-vy! Tepig: Te-pig! Oshawott: Osha-wott! Emolga: Emol-ga! Pansage: Pan-sage! Dwebble: Dwebble! Aipom: Ai-pom! Scraggy: Scraggy! Bonsly: Bon-sly! Togepi: To-ge-piiiiiiii! Hamtaro: Nice to meet you all. Wanna come back to my house? Laura's waiting for me back at her bedroom. Can't miss it. Pikachu: Pika Pika! (Hamtaro leads all the small Pokemon back to Laura's house home of the Haruna family. Brandy the Dog was sleeping in his dog house and sees the small Pokemon and Hamtaro walked by him and yawns. When they got inside the house they went to Laura's bedroom) Hamtaro: This is where Laura use to live ever since we moved here! Sounds like a good place to start for all of you Pokemon ain't that right? Pikachu: Pika-chu! Piplup: Lup! Axew: Ax-ew! Hamtaro: I'll take that as a yes! (So he and all the small Pokemon played together in Laura's bedroom while bouncing on Laura's bed) Laura: (Comes into her room and saw a lot of small Pokemon bouncing on her bed and gasps) Pokemon?! Pikachu: Pika? Chikorita: Chika? Cyndaquil: Cynda? Totodile: Dile? Axew: Ew? Scraggy: Scrag? Oshawott: Wott? Tepig: Pig? Snivy: Sni-vy? Laura: How did they get in here? Hamtaro: Heke? Laura: Hamtaro, did you bring them here to show me? Hamtaro: Uh-huh. Laura: Hmmm. You know they look kinda cute. Pikachu: Pika-chu! Piplup: Pip Piplup! Charmander: Charmander! Chikorita: Chika-ri! Axew: Axxxx! Scraggy: Scraggy! Snivy: Snivy! Tepig: Pig! Tepig! Oshawott: Osha oshawott! Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulba-saur! Buneary: Bun Bun Buneary! Pachirisu: Pa-chi-pa! Chimchar: Chim-char! Turtwig: Turtwig! Emolga: Emol! Pansage: Pansage! Corphish: Corphish cor! Happiny: Happ-piny! Togepi: Toge-pi! Psyduck: Psy-duck. Vulpix: Vuuuuuul! Venonet: Venonet. Marill: Marill Mari! Geodude: Geodude! Bonsly: Bonsly! Skitty: Meow meow! Dwebble: Dweb! Buizel: Bui Bui! Croakgunk: Croakgunk! Aipom: Ooh ooh ahh! Lotad: Tad Tad Lotad! Torchic: Torchic! Mudkip: Mud Mudkip Mud! Treecko: Treecko treecko! Poliwag: Poool. Hamtaro: Laura, you know these Pokemon? Laura: They look just like the ones on T.V.! And it's a classic! I wonder who created them. Pikachu: Pika? Axew: Axew? Piplup: Piplup? Pansage: Pan! Hamtaro: (Thinks in his head) I wonder what Laura is going to do with the Pokemon that I've just brought in. Laura: I've better check and study the whole world about Pokemon. I think I can tell Kana and the others in class back in school. Even my boyfriend Travis. Say Hamtaro, why don't take the Pokemon along with you on your adventures? Hamtaro: Okay Laura. C'mon Pokemon let me show you around a few places in the clubhouse. (We cut back to the clubhouse earlier as Hamtaro brought the Pokemon to the Ham Ham place where all the hamsters play) And this is where we ham-hams play and sit around the table on the stool having tea and sunflower seeds. And I can even show you my Ham and friends. Pikachu: Pika-chu! Vulpix: Vul. Squirtle: Squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur. Psyduck: Psy. Togepi: To-ge-piiiiii. Charmander: Charmander! Geodude: Geodude! Eevee: Eeevee! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poilwag: Poil! (Oxnard came by and saw a lot of Pokemon) Oxnard: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Monsters!!! Somebody help me! Pikachu: Pi? Pika!! Pika-chu! Piplup: Pip Piplup Piplup! Chikorita: Chika-ri! Charmander: Char! Hamtaro: Oxnard? What's wrong? Oxnard: The the the... Monsters you've brought inside our clubhouse. Hamtaro: They're no monsters, Oxnard. They're the Pokemon from out of nowhere in town. Pikachu: Pika!! Oxnard: How did you know? Hamtaro: C'mon Pokemon show em how you greed hamsters. Pikachu: (To Oxnard) Pika-chu! Charmander: (To Oxnard) Charmander! Squirtle: (To Oxnard) Squirtle! Bulbasaur: (To Oxnard) Bulbasaur! Psyduck: (To Oxnard) Psyduck! Vulpix: (To Oxnard) Vul-pix. Geodude: (To Oxnard) Geodude! Goldeen: (To Oxnard) Goldeen! Poilwag: (To Oxnard) Poil-wag! Venonet: (To Oxnard) Venonet! Eevee: (To Oxnard) Eevee! Horsea: (To Oxnard) Hor-sea! Oxnard: Uh hello. Chikorita: Chika Chika! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Totodile: Totodile! Marill: Marill Mari! Togepi: Togepi! Torchic: Torchic! Mudkip: Mudkip! Treecko: Treecko! Skitty: Meow meow! Corphish: Cor Cor Corphish! Lotad: Lotad! Munchlax: Munchlax! Bonsly: Bon-sly! Piplup: Pip-lup! Chimchar: Chim-char! Turtwig: Tur-twig! Buneary: Buneary! Pachirisu: Pa-chi-pa! Swinub: Swi Swi-nub! Buizel: Bui Bui Bui Bui! Croakgunk: Croakgunk. Aipom: Ai-pom! Happiny: Happiny! Snivy: Snivy! Tepig: Tepig! Oshawott: Oshawott! Emolga: Emol! Pansage: Pansage! Dwebble: Dwebble! Axew: Axew! Scraggy: Scraggy! Oxnard: It's... Very nice to meet you... Pokemon. My friends call me Oxnard. Hamtaro: That wasn't so bad see? Oxnard: I don't know if Boss would let us have all these things. Hamtaro: Don't worry. I think we Ham hams can handle em all under control. (Scene blinks to black. Scene fades back to inside the Ham-ham Clubhouse where Boss comes in and saw the Pokemon) Boss: Whoa!! Who's in our clubhouse? (All the small Pokemon say their names as they saw Boss a ham ham) Hamtaro: Boss! This is the Pokemon out of nowhere. Oxnard: They've probably already met me. Boss: Oh is that right? Well Pokemon can't stand other Hamsters. Now get rid of them before I call the others. Hamtaro: Wait a minute, Boss! We can't get rid of them! The Cat is outside and with it the Pokemon are too scared to battle it. And those hunters of Team members might be search for them as well. Pikachu: Pika pika! Axew: Ewww! Piplup: Pip pip piplup! Boss: (Looks at the window and saw a ferocious cat out the window) So I see. In that case you're just more than welcome to stay in our world, Pokemon. The name's Boss and boy you sure do came out of nowhere. Pikachu: Pika-chu! Squirtle: Squirtle Squirtle Squirt! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Charmander: Charmander! Venonet: Venonet! Psyduck: Psyduck! Poilwag: Poil! Vulpix: Vul-pix! Eevee: Eevee! Geodude: Geodude! Horsea: Horsea! Sea Sea! Goldeen: Goldeen goldeen. Togepi: To-ge-pi!! Hamtaro: They said it very nice to meet you, Boss. But still they were thinking your one of Ge-ovoni's members of... you know the hunters. Oxnard: I wonder what the other Ham-hams think about Pokemon living in our clubhouse. Boss: Then we'll just show em the other day just for tomorrow. Hamtaro: Great! (All the Small Pokemon shouted exactly by saying their names. Then the Ferocious Cat saw some Pokemon inside the Ham Ham Clubhouse and meows then he started to run off) Come on Pokemon let's play together! (He, Oxnard, Boss and all the small Pokemon started to play together while going outside to play together) Narrator: This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Pokemon and Hamtaro. They're journey is to protect themselves from being eating by those ferocious cats and of course Team Rocket themselves. Together all the Pokemon will meet all the fantastic Ham-hams, All the humans, and meet all the animals that live in this world and just as though Pokemon get to have fun, They'll unlock the mystery and wonders of the most wonderful place. Incredible world of Pokemon. (We pan up to the clouds as we see the sun filled with a world of Pokemon) To be Continued... Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts